Moving Day
by GreatSnapper
Summary: After years of waiting, the time has finally come for Uiharu and Saten to move in together. Unfortunately for Uiharu, Saten has always been easily distracted, and Uiharu has always had a hard time turning her down. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sexual intercourse contained herein. Written at the request of a friend who has been rather ill of late.

XXXXX

"Ah! At last!" Saten beamed, standing in the middle of the large, empty room with her arms outstretched. "Isn't this exciting, Uiharu?"

"Y-yes, of course." As much as Uiharu admired the other girl's enthusiasm, she was finding it a little hard to match it when she was carrying forty pounds of old Judgment files she'd insisted on bringing to their new apartment. "Do you think you could help me carry this stuff in though? It's pretty heavy."

Saten peered over her shoulder, offering Uiharu a cheeky grin. "Hehe, sorry. I'm just so excited! I've wanted to move in with you for so long and now it's finally happening!"

Color flared in Uiharu's cheeks, and she ducked behind the box she was carrying in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I'm excited too, Saten-san."

And she was. Her heart fluttered at the thought of living with Saten, at the thought of the single bed that waited in the back bedroom. The thought of waking up in that bed every morning to see Saten's sleeping face… it was enough to make Uiharu feel short of breath.

The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her fantasy, and Uiharu looked up just in time to receive a kiss on the cheek. She squeaked, almost dropping the box. She scrambled to reestablish her grip on it while Saten laughed.

"One of these days I'm going to get you to stop calling me that," Saten said, giving Uiharu a pat on the back and sauntering over to the door. "Just how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ruiko?"

Uiharu did her best to shoot the other girl a glare, but judging by her smirk she had failed miserably. "I'll use your given name when you stop acting like such a child all the time, Saten-san. Really, I don't know why you're still teasing me after all these years. We'll be starting university soon you know." The weight of the box was starting to get to her, so she set it against the wall. It didn't really matter where she put it until they brought the rest of the furniture in anyway.

"Sure, sure. But you really are fun to tease, U-i-ha-ru-chaaan."

"Saten-san!"

Laughter echoed through the empty apartment and Saten danced out the door into the hall, leaving Uiharu alone again. She sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to one of the windows and leaned against the frame. Saten could handle things herself for a few minutes; she had earned a break.

The view was not exactly what might be called spectacular. The window looked out over a row of warehouses, well-maintained but not exactly pleasing to the eye. Still, that didn't bother Uiharu. The apartment was a little out of the way, but it was more than big enough for the two of them, and the location meant that it was within their price range.

A few years ago, some of the older storage facilities had been converted into housing for Academy City's ever expanding population. The units weren't exactly in high demand given how far they were from the recreational and educational centers of the city, but they were bigger than anything the two of them could have gotten near the dorms, and quite a bit cheaper as well. All in all, it was a good deal, especially since Saten had managed to save up to buy the car she'd had her eyes on for the last year.

Looking down, she saw Saten directing the movers they had hired with the truck, a pair of men that had seemed rather interested in the way Saten kept rubbing up against her on the ride over. Uiharu's cheeks flushed at the memory. They'd been dating for almost two years now, but she was still embarrassed when Saten got affectionate in public. Still, she had to admit it was a step up from having her panties flashed to the world.

Not that Saten had stopped doing that.

A few moments later she heard the sound of voices and heavy footfalls thumping up the stairs, awkward and uneven.

"Watch the corner!"

"Okay, good. A little this way."

"One more step, watch out for it. Okay good! Just back up a bit now so we can get a good angle on the door."

Saten's voice echoed through the nearly empty room, and Uiharu turned to watch her direct the two movers through the door. Amusement tickled her belly and she couldn't help but smile at the resigned looks on the mover's faces as Saten rattled off instructions. She could certainly sympathize with them, but she had always taken a certain amount of pleasure in watching other people have to deal with what she put up with on a daily basis.

After a near collision that would have proven rather disastrous, Uiharu decided she should probably step in. "Okay, okay, I think we should all break for lunch, don't you think, Saten-san?" She sent her girlfriend a look she had come to refer to as her "danger mode" expression. Her smile stretched across her face, almost sickening in its sweetness, and Saten faltered.

"Ah, yeah, I suppose so," Saten said, rubbing the back of her head with a nervous chuckle. "You guys go ahead and grab something too, okay? We'll meet back here in an hour or so and get the rest of the furniture up."

The pair offered a grunt of thanks, setting down the large couch they had been carrying—an atrocious blue thing that Uiharu had bought on a whim when they'd decided to go shopping for furniture—and disappearing out the door and down the steps in a thunder of footfalls. A few moments later she heard the rumble of a diesel engine disappear into the distance.

Saten let out a sigh, collapsing onto the couch and glancing at Uiharu out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry about that, Uiharu. I guess I was getting on their nerves a little, huh?"

Uiharu folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Honestly, Saten-san. You really need to learn that not everyone can handle your natural…" she fumbled for the appropriate word, "exuberance."

A barking laugh echoed off the walls and Uiharu found herself rolling her eyes, despite the smile creeping it's way onto her face. No matter what, Saten always seemed to be able to make her smile. That was probably why she had fallen in love with her in the first place. No one else had ever been able to do that. Not even Shirai-san, and she considered her to be her closest friend.

"That's certainly true." Saten gave her that toothy grin that always made Uiharu's heart flutter. "Guess that just means I'm lucky to have you, huh?"

Uiharu's heart skipped a beat, and she turned quickly. "O-of course! You should say a prayer every day to express your gratitude that you found the one person that can tolerate all your nonsense, Saten-san!"

Gentle footsteps behind her alerted Uiharu to the other girl's approach, but she didn't turn around. She couldn't stand to let Saten see how red a few words made her, even after all their time together. They might have grown up—Saten certainly had anyway—but she still turned into a stammering schoolgirl whenever her girlfriend started talking like that. It was really rather undignified, but try as she might, she couldn't figure out a way to resist it.

Slender arms snaked around her waist, and she felt the warmth of Saten's body pressing against her back. The other girl's full breasts pressed into her, and Uiharu felt herself blushing. Even after five years, some things never changed. Saten had developed into a curvy, full-bosomed beauty that had men and women alike drooling over her, while Uiharu was the same average, small-chested girl she'd always been. She'd filled out a bit of course, but she simply couldn't compare to the like's of Saten.

Breath tickled her ear, and Uiharu suppressed a shiver. "Hehe. Oh, Uiharu. Even after all the time we've spent together I can still get you red as a fire hydrant with a few words. You're so adorable!"

Teeth grazed her earlobe and Uiharu let out an _'eep!' _of surprise, breaking out of her girlfriend's clutches. "Waah! You're so mean to me, Saten-san!" she pouted, puffing her cheeks in a decidedly childish manner. "Why are you always doing that?"

"Well it's because you're so cute, obviously!" Saten's smile had returned full force, and despite her best efforts, Uiharu couldn't keep up her expression of displeasure. "Yeah, there we go! You always look so funny when you're trying to be strict with me. That only has like, thirty-percent success rate, and I'd say you already used up all your luck for the day in that regard. You'd better just resign yourself to being a slave to my whims for the rest of the day!"

There was really no arguing with that, and Uiharu just shook her head in resignation as Saten grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back rooms. "Come on, I barely even got to look at this place when we took the tour. I wanna look at the bedroom again."

For as long as they'd known each other, Uiharu had always found Saten's enthusiasm contagious. Even when she tried to keep the other girl grounded, more often than not she just ended up getting swept away by the tide. It was infuriating at times, but she wouldn't trade that for anything, and so she let herself get dragged into the bedroom and enjoyed the realization that it was _their _bedroom. Theirs together.

They slipped past the kitchen and bathroom and into the small room that would serve as their bedroom. The bedframe and mattress sat on the floor, and their dresser was pushed against the far wall. A few boxes of clothes poked out from the closet, both decorated with Saten's untidy scrawl. One of them read, 'Uiharu-chan's panties~!", and Uiharu felt the sudden urge to hit her girlfriend with something heavy.

Saten plopped down on the bed, and Uiharu followed suit. "Hmm, I seem to remember it being bigger." Saten's expression had turned serious, and Uiharu giggled. It was always amusing to her when Saten had that look on her face.

"That's probably because we moved all the furniture in."

"Ah, true!" She rubbed at her shoulder, rolling it against her palm and cracking her neck. "Man, even with those guys helping, this stuff was a pain in the ass to get in here. Why the heck couldn't we just wait until a day when Shirai-san was available to help? Sure would have been nice to just have her teleport all of this up here rather than trying to cram it in the elevator and up the stairs."

Uiharu shrugged. "Shirai-san is off with Misaka-san visiting her parents. We had to move in this weekend or wait another month. It can't be helped."

"I suppose you're right." Saten stood and stretched, and Uiharu's eyes caught sight of her midriff as her shirt was pulled just above her bellybutton. Saten had always been doing that, wearing shirts that were just slightly too short for her. Uiharu couldn't count the number of times she'd tried to get the other girl to wear something that fit a little better, but Saten had always just claimed that she didn't mind showing off a little skin. She couldn't help but feel that the fact that it both aroused and annoyed her played a big part in her decision to keep the trend going.

"So what the heck is this thing for, anyway?"

Uiharu's eyes snapped up and she straightened her posture with a sudden intake of breath. Getting caught staring at her girlfriend's belly would only encourage more teasing. "Eh, what?"

"This thing," Saten said, tugging at a floor-to-ceiling pole in the corner of the room. "What the heck is it for? I must have missed it when we toured before, because I don't remember seeing it."

"Oh, that." Uiharu relaxed, easing back and resting on her elbows. "I think the woman who gave us the tour said this place used to be a factory of some kind, and they used these rails to move things around." She pointed first to the ceiling, then the floor. "See how the ceiling and floor look a little different around it? They used to be open there, but they just filled it in when they were turning it into housing."

Saten tapped at the floor with her foot, before glancing at the ceiling above her. "Oh yeah, you're right. I can sort of see the outline of a bigger circle around it. That's a little weird, why'd they keep it?"

"I'm not really sure." Uiharu shrugged. "Maybe they just thought it looked nice?"

"Could be. I still say it's weird though." She gave the pole a tug, and a grin spread over her face. "Hey, Uiharu~. I think I might have figured out what this is for."

Uiharu was just about to ask what, when Saten wrapped a leg around the pole, sidling up to it in such a way the made the skirt she was wearing slide up and up until she caught a glimpse of the polka-dotted fabric beneath.

"S-Saten-san, what are you doing?!" Heat was rising in her cheeks, spilling down her neck to her chest, and she had to resist the urge to cover her eyes with her hands. Then something occurred to her. "Hey!" she said, pointing between Saten's legs. "Those are mine!"

Saten threw her head back and laughed, twirling around the pole. It was a beautiful, melodic sound that echoed throughout the apartment. It was almost enough to make Uiharu forget the fact that she was wearing her panties. "Yup! I can't help it, your stuff is waaaay cuter, you know? Sometimes I just want to feel as cute as my adorable Uiharu-chan."

Uiharu crossed her arms in a huff. "Then get some of your own!"

For a moment, Saten looked almost thoughtful, before laughing again. "Nah, this is better." She gripped the pole in both hands and leaned backwards, her smooth black hair hanging upside down as she grinned at Uiharu. It took everything she had for Uiharu to keep from giggling at the sight. "Something about knowing you were wearing them makes it better."

This time, Uiharu really did bury her head in her hands, though more from shame than embarrassment. "Saten-saaan! T-that's… how can you say that?!"

A finger bopped her on the nose and Uiharu gave a start, looking back at her girlfriend's smiling face. "Because it's true, silly." She slid back along the pole, reaching her arms over her head and letting the metal part her breasts. Her expression changed, and she looked down at Uiharu with eyes heavy with lust. "How about I give you a show to make it up to you? It'll be just like that time we went to the strip club, except even better. You have me all to yourself, U-i-ha-ru."

The sudden change in Saten's demeaner took her off guard, and Uiahru could do nothing but nod. She remembered that night. The thumping music, the smell of sweat and alcohol, the way people looked at her with expressions that said they knew she did not belong there; even the memory was enough to make her want to sink into the floor. It had been a blessing that Saten and Shirai-san had been there. With those two around, there was no way anyone was going to pay attention to her for long, although that had less to do with that fact that they were both gorgeous and more to do with them being incredibly loud the whole night.

But as embarrassing as the experience had been, and despite the fact that Uiharu had taken a thirty minute shower as soon as she'd gotten home, she had actually had a good time. The chance to be with her friends was certainly part of it, and she had to admit the drinks Misaka-san had slipped her probably had a bit to do with it as well, but she had been entranced by the dancers.

Uiharu had seen professional dancers before, but never that kind. They had been beautiful and graceful in a way that had little to do with the other dancers she had seen perform. No, these women had not been as graceful, but they had been alluring, enticing. Erotic. As embarrassing as the thought was, Uiharu was forced to admit that she had been aroused by the display.

And now here was the girl she loved more than anything in the world offering to give her the same display. How could she refuse?

"Good girl. Now you just sit there and watch. Let Ruiko-chan show you what she can do~"

They locked eyes as Saten began to slide slowly up and down the pole, keeping it pressed against her body. Uiharu's eyes trailed over the other girl's body, admiring the smooth legs, the creamy skin of her stomach, the swell of her breasts; she had never felt as attracted to another person as she did in that moment, and it was starting to make her feel faint. She'd always known Saten was beautiful, but she'd never seen her move like this before. It was the first time that it really hit Uiharu, but Saten was… sexy.

Saten kicked off her shoes, and after a moment managed to get her socks off with her toes. "There, much better. But we're just getting started. I need to show you how sorry I am, right?"

"Y-yes," Uiharu breathed, her breath barely a whisper. "Saten-san…"

"Shh. Just watch for now." Saten stood up, arching her back with a low moan and undulating her hips against the pole. She continued the motion, and Uiharu found herself transfixed. Even if she'd wanted to, there was no way she could have looked away from such an amazing sight.

Saten let go of the pole with one hand, trailing it up her stomach and giving Uiharu a playful look. She pulled her shirt up and up until the underside of her bra peaked out and Uiharu felt a spike of desire stab through her heart. Never had anything aroused her as much as that slowly yielded fabric, that teasing taste of something much greater. A groan escaped her lips before she could stop it, and they both blinked in surprise.

"W-wow, you're really getting into this, huh?"

Uiharu took a gulp of air, trying to ignore the heat that seemed to have begun spreading throughout her body, and nodded. It was amazing.

"Well," Saten pulled the shirt the rest of the way up, exposing her breasts and making Uiharu practically whimper with excitement, "I'll just have to see how much I can turn on my sweet little Uiharu with my show."

With that, she pulled the shirt off completely, leaning back and supporting herself by wrapping her legs around the pole. Uihaur's eyes drank in the sight of the muscles tightening just beneath the skin of her stomach, of the gentle curve of her spine and the tantalizing peaks of her breasts. It was enough to make something stir deep within her stomach, and she was hungry for more.

The shirt fell to the floor, but neither girl paid it any mind. Saten spun slowly on the pole, only slightly awkward. For her part, Uiharu couldn't help but be impressed. No way Saten had ever done this before, but she was doing a tremendous job, and it was undeniably effective. She licked her lips, leaning slightly forward. With a smooth motion, Saten hooked her arm around the pole and began sliding the strap of her bra down.

Uiharu's breath was starting to come faster, and beads of sweat were beginning to form on her brow. The heat was permeating her whole body, and she began panting, trying to draw cool air into her lungs. It did little to help, but the small bit of relief was enough to push the burning feeling back, if only for a moment.

The strap of Saten's bra slid down further, exposing more and more of her breast until finally a nipple peaked out from behind the fabric. Uiharu groaned at the sight, and licked her lips.

With a slow twirl, Saten shifted to the other side of the pole, sliding her arm out of the bra and repeating the process. Soon, her bra fell away, joining her shirt on the floor and leaving her in only her skirt. Her large, supple breasts rose and fell with her heavy breaths, and it occurred to Uiharu that this was as arousing for the other girl as it was for her. Saten swung low on the pole before halting her momentum and sliding back up, letting the pole part her breasts in a manner that Uiharu found almost irresistibly erotic.

They were both panting now and a thin sheen of sweat had appeared on Saten's skin. Whether from exertion or arousal, Uiharu couldn't tell, nor did she care. The sight of her girlfriend, half naked and rubbing on the pole, was making her more excited than she could remember being in years. It was amazing, and she didn't want it to stop.

Saten seemed to agree, spreading her legs and letting her rear stick out a bit as she undid the zipper on the back of her skirt. It fell just enough for Uiharu to catch a glimpse of the fabric of her own panties, something that no longer seemed to bother her in the slightest, and then stopped. Uiharu moaned with anticipation, craving the sight of her lover's body. The pole was still nestled between Saten's breasts, and she began to press them together around the metal, kneading soft flesh and pinching her nipples in a way that caused soft moans and gasps of pleasure to escape her throat.

The sight was almost more than she could bear. Uiharu desperately wanted to be the one to elicit that response from Saten, to be the one whose hands fondled those breasts and pinched those nipples. Despite the almost overwhelming desire to stand up and tackle the other girl, she remained seated. Her hand slowly drifted between her legs, and she groaned, shuddering as her fingering touched wet fabric. Saten grinned, her eyes following the movements of Uiharu's fingers. She shifted again, leaning back, and the skirt fell around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her stolen panties.

Even from this distance Uiharu was able to spot the patch of dampness that was evidence of her partner's arousal. The sight alone was almost enough to push her over the edge, and her whole body gave a sudden jerk, pushing herself against her fingers with a shuddering gasp. Her head rolled back and she groaned, anxious for release.

Suddenly, something was pulling her hand away and she was pushed backwards. It happened so quickly that before Uiharu knew that was happening she was pinned, her face buried in soft black hair.

"Not yet, Uiharu. Let me." Saten's voice was heavy with lust, her hot breath tickling Uiharu's ear. She shuddered beneath the other girl, moaning pitifully and wrapping her arms around her, reveling in the warmth of her nearly naked body. Saten's large, firm breasts pressed against the fabric of her top, and Uiharu squirmed, wishing desperately that she had Shirai-san's ability and could simply make the layers between their skin vanish. She'd never wanted anything more than she wanted to feel her naked skin against Saten's.

"S...Sate...Sa…"

The need that was coursing through her body was almost overwhelming. It felt like her whole body was on fire, but all she wanted was more. She craved the heat of Saten's body, needed it. The desire was so intense it was robbing her of her speech, but Saten had always been able to tell what she wanted. What she needed.

A soft hand cupped Uiharu's chin, holding her gently. Saten pulled back and smiled down at her before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a kiss that sent white light flashing in front of Uiharu's eyes. She arched her back, forcing their bodies together and pulling the other girl in a crushing embrace. Saten wrapped her arms around Uiharu's lower back, holding her just as tightly and the two rolled, clinging desperately to each other.

All pretense was abandoned as Uiharu forced her tongue into Saten's mouth. She took a gasping breath, sucking in air while trying to maintain the kiss. Saten seemed to be doing the same, and their tongues entwined. Teeth found lips, biting and eliciting yelps of pain and moans of pleasure. Uiharu's hands raked through Saten's long, silky black hair even as the other girl was trying furiously to strip her of her clothing.

Uiharu wasn't sure how it happened, but her shirt disappeared without them ever breaking their kiss. Her partner's hand found her breast, smaller than Saten's by a considerable amount, but still fitting perfectly in her palm. She squeezed, hard, and Uiharu hissed, wrapping her legs around the other girl. The heat between her legs was unbearable, maddening, and as Saten's hands pushed under her bra and tweaked her nipples, she hooked her fingers in the bands of her panties, pulling and tugging in an attempt to fully strip her.

For a moment, their kiss was broken, and they stared into each other's eyes, panting. Saten was flushed and sweating, and Uiharu had to imagine she looked much the same. The pause lasted maybe ten seconds before Saten grinned her toothy grin, leaning down and nipping the tip of Uiharu's nose with her teeth. Uiharu jerked in surprise, but before she could scold the other girl, she had already begun leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw, moving down her neck before nestling between her breasts.

Uiharu stared down at her, breasts heaving as she pulled air into her lungs. Sharp teeth found her nipple, biting down with enough force to make Uiharu whimper in pain, tears springing to her eyes. Just before the pain became unbearable, it relented, the pressure easing and replaced by the warm, gentle feeling of Saten's tongue on the tender, erect nipple. It soothed the pain, and soon Uiharu was moaning again, pushing her chest into Saten's mouth.

Her girlfriend obliged, suckling at her breast like a babe. Uiharu shivered and twitched beneath her. "S-Saten-san! T-that's… that's- ah!"

She could practically feel Saten's laughter as she gave the nipple a gentle kiss before moving even further down. Her tongue teased at her belly button for a moment, fingers tickling her sides. Uiharu shrieked, the muscles in her stomach tightening and tensing against the touch. The hands continued down even as Saten's tongue drew lazy circles across her abdomen, finding all the spots that made her twitch and shiver, tense and moan.

Uiharu felt something tugging at her hips, and looked down just in time so see her sex bared to the other girl. The intensity with which she was staring was enough to make her want to die of embarrassment, but she couldn't deny how wet she was. It was only when Saten began to slowly lower her head that she realized what the other girl intended.

"Saten-san! W-wait don- ahhhh!"

Her body shuddered and every muscle seemed to tighten in pleasure as Saten's tongue teased against her tender entrance. She twisted as Saten began to lap up the fluids that had accumulated during the earlier show and subsequent… activity. It was terribly embarrassing, but Uiharu could hardly focus on that anymore. Her mind was nearly blank with pleasure.

Slowly, Saten's tongue began to tease its way inside her. Uiharu's body was slick with sweat and saliva, and she gripped at the bed, grasping for something to hold onto as Saten's tongue slowly pushed inside her. Fingers teased across her stomach, and she looked down through hazy eyes in time to see Saten's other hand slip between her own legs. That was the last thing she knew before the hand teasing her stomach traced its way down and found the small bundle of nerves that sent her mind reeling the moment it was touched.

Deeper and deeper Saten's tongue pushed, and her fingers rubbed and pinched at her sensitive nub. Uiharu couldn't think, couldn't breath. All she could do was moan and cry as her lover pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Even through the haze of her own pleasure, Uiharu could tell Saten was getting close as well. The movement of her tongue inside her was becoming faster, more erratic, Her entire demeanor taking on a more frantic air.

That thought alone was all it took to send Uiharu tumbling over the edge, and she cried out in ecstasy as she reached her peak. Her hips bucked and her whole body convulsed as her orgasm washed over her. A moment later, she heard Saten moan; a deep, throaty sound that told her she had reached her own climax. Her body twitched for a moment longer, before the both of them collapsed on the bed, utterly spent.

Uiharu wasn't sure how long they lay there, naked and sweating, clothes strewn about and covered in the aftereffects of their respective orgasms. It wasn't until she felt Saten slide up next to her that she came back to herself, blinking away the drying tears and turning to face her girlfriend with a smile.

"I think people usually wait until the sheets are at least on the bed before they decide to break it in, but I'm not complaining." Uiharu couldn't help but giggle.

"Me neither," she said, planting a kiss on Saten's cheek. The other girl blushed, something Uiharu found endlessly amusing.

They lay in silence for a few minutes longer before it was broken by the sound of an engine approaching from the distance. Saten blinked when she registered the sound, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Ah… I think we should probably get dressed." She sat up stretching, and Uiharu followed suit. "And we should probably move the rest of the stuff in here ourselves."

She moved to stand, but stopped when Uiharu wrapped her in a hug. "Uiharu?"

"Thank you, Saten-san."

Saten returned the embrace with a warm smile. "Anytime, Uiharu. I really do love you, you know?"

Uiharu thought her smile might split her face. "I love you too, Saten-san!"

"Alright!" Saten stood, striking a pose that would have looked more dramatic had she been clothed. "Let operation 'Furnish Ruiko and Uiharu's Love Nest' commence!"

She began to pull her clothes on, and for a moment Uiharu could only watch, before she shook her head and let herself be swept away once again.

XXXXX

A/N: Well this was fun to write. It's a pretty simple piece really, but I think there needs to be more of these two. They make a cute couple, but as extras they tend to fall to the sidelines all too often. A pity.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Grooving Night

A/N: This is where they get their freak on. You've been informed.

* * *

"Okay, good! Now you step here, like this."

"Like this?"

"Ah… no not quite. If you do it like that then when I make the next step, like this, then I'll trip over your leg and we'll fall."

"Oh! Sorry. I guess I'm just not very good at this."

"No worries! I know you'll get it, so just keep trying!"

"Maybe…"

Ruiko sighed and rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming behind her eyes. It wasn't that she disliked trying to teach Uiharu to dance or anything like that. Far from it in fact. She loved the girl deeply and cherished any opportunity to spend time with her. The frustrating part was the other girl's lack of confidence. And really, it was completely ridiculous as far as Ruiko was concerned. Uiharu was one of the most capable people she knew.

Uiharu's expression was rather dejected, and Ruiko decided to throw her a bone. "Hey, why don't we take a break? You've been working hard so far, so let's get a drink and then get back to it. I bet you'll get it in no time then!"

"If you say so, Saten-san." Uiharu sighed and collapsed into a chair by the table, gazing forlornly out the window while Ruiko dipped into the kitchen to grab some water.

It was so strange. Put that girl in front of a computer and she would be brimming with confidence. Anywhere else though, and she was still a nervous wreck even after all these years.

Shirai-san and Misaka-san had done their best to encourage her, with mixed results. Of course, it wasn't as bad as it had been when they met. Shirai-san had said that in Judgment training Uiharu's self-confidence was almost nonexistent, and it wasn't much better by the time Ruiko met her.

She filled two glasses and walked back out to the living room. They'd been living in the warehouse apartment for about six months now, and Ruiko was still in love with the place. They'd pushed aside the furniture so they'd have room to practice, and the wide open space was making Ruiko want to host a dance party. Not that she would tell Uiharu about that just yet. It probably wouldn't go over that well.

"Here, drink up!"

"Ah, thanks, Saten-san." Uiharu accepted the glass with a small smile as Ruiko took the opposite seat before turning her attention back to the window. Outside, the sun was setting over the sea of industrial buildings, pink and orange lighting flames across the metal ornaments decorating the rooftops.

Ruiko took a gulp from her glass, watching her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. Uiharu's confidence had jumped a bit when they'd started dating. The fact that Ruiko actually was interested in her romantically and found her attractive seemed to do a lot for her self image, and Ruiko was sure to reinforce that whenever she could. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't still enjoy teasing her, but she was careful to do it in a way that wouldn't set their progress back any.

Still, whenever something like this came up, something Uiharu really had no experience with, it didn't take long for her to turn back into that shy little girl who was sure she couldn't do anything right. It always hurt Ruiko to see her like this, but sometimes there wasn't that much she could do to bring her out of it. Even when she knew that Uiharu was capable of pulling it off, and beautifully too.

"Hey, Uiharu."

Uiharu blinked and looked over at her, as if freed from a trance. "What is it, Saten-san?"

"You know, you don't have to worry so much. The wedding is still three months away, and I'm sure Shirai-san doesn't care if you can dance or not." Ruiko smiled and reached across the table to grip Uiharu's hand in her own. "She wants you as her maid of honor because you're her best and oldest friend, not because she thinks you can really tear up the dance floor."

Uiharu blushed and pulled her hand away and began playing with the collar of her blouse. "It's not that. I know why Shirai-san asked me to do it." She flinched and pulled her hands away from her collar. It was a habit she had been trying to break for years, but when she was nervous Ruiko noticed she still did it from time to time. "And I'm honored! Really, I am! It's just…"

Ruiko tilted her head in confusion. "Just what?"

The blush on Uiharu's face deepened. "Nevermind, you'll just laugh at me."

"Aww come on, no I won't. And even if I did, you know I love you. I'm just good at finding the humor in things, that's all."

"W-well it's just, you know, I h-have to…" She trailed off, mumbling something unintelligible and Ruiko leaned forward.

"Sorry, one more time?"

Again Uiharu mumbled something, shrinking even more into her chair.

"Uiharu, I can't hear you. Just tell me what's bothering you."

Her face took on more and more color, until it was the color of a beet. "You're Misaka-san's maid of honor so that means I'm going to have to dance with you in front of everyone right at the start and I can't dance at all and I'm going to embarrass you in front of everyone!" The words fell out in a rush and by the time she finished Uiharu was hiding her face behind her hands and Ruiko was left staring, dumbfounded.

"Wait, _that's_ what you're worried about? That you'll make me look bad?"

"W-well, I just don't want you to be ashamed of having such a clumsy idiot for a dance partner… or for a girlfriend," Uiharu mumbled. She lowered her hands, but still refused to meet Ruiko's eyes.

Ruiko laughed and hopped out of her chair before grabbing Uiharu by the wrist, ignoring her stammered protests and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Uiharu." She spun them around and laughed as Uiharu squealed. "I could never be embarrassed by you. Even if we both fell down in the middle of the dance floor everyone would still just be jealous of me for having the hottest girl in the room wrapped in my arms."

"Ah, t-that's…" Uiharu trailed off, her face flushed but a small smile forming on her lips. "Geez, Saten-san. You're always saying things to embarrass me, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Ruiko laughed, letting go of Uiharu and spinning away. "It's only because you look so cute that way though." She stopped, putting on a stern look and pointing at her friend. "It's all your fault, Uiharu!"

Ruiko grinned as Uiharu's face took on a most adorable pouty expression. She really was just too cute sometimes. But it looked like she'd successfully managed to pull her out of her funk. Now to move in for the kill.

"You know, I think I thought of a way for you to get better at this whole dancing thing a little faster."

Uiharu perked up a bit at that. "Really? How?"A predatory grin spread across Ruiko's face. Oh, this was going to be perfect. She could feel it.

"Well," she began casually, sitting back at the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hand, "it seems to me that it's a matter of motivation. Sure, I know you want to do well for the wedding, but that's months away. What you need is something to motivate you right here and now. Something to reward you for doing well and to punish your slip ups. That way, you'll be motivated to improve in the short term, and you'll keep better track of your mistakes! And I have the perfect game in mind. What do you say, shall we give it a try?"

For a moment Uiharu appeared hesitant, before she gathered herself and nodded. "Okay. Let's do it. If you think this will really help, then I'll try my best!"

"Perfect!" Ruiko leapt back up and clapped her hands, striding across the floor and sweeping Uiharu into her arms. "Then let me explain the rules. First, we'll be practicing the waltz, since that's what we'll be dancing to at the wedding. Second, your reward: if, by the end of the night, you can get through the dance without any missteps, I'll take you to get the jumbo parfait from Luca's."

A fire lit in Uiharu's eyes and she nodded. Ruiko chuckled. Sometimes Uiharu was too easy, but that was just one of the things that made her so adorable. "Okay, and last thing. This is a punishment game, so if you make a mistake you have to take your punishment. And since I'm the one in charge of the game, I get to choose the punishment."

She tapped her chin as though deep in thought. Uiharu was watching her closely, determination still burning fiercely behind her eyes. Now was the perfect time to strike. "So let's see… I know! Everytime you miss a step, you have to take off some of your clothes! If you mess up, you strip!"

'W-w-what?!" Uiharu stammered and blushed. "B-but how will that help anything? I'll just get more and more embarrassed and mess up even more!"

"Hmm, well then I guess you'll just have to get it right the first time!"

"But that's—"

"Nope! These are the rules and you agreed to them. Besides, I know you can do it! By the end of the night, you'll be a master of the waltz and up to your eyes in parfait as a bonus! So come on, let's get started!"

Ruiko pulled Uiharu to the center of their makeshift dance floor, ignoring her protests and chuckling all the while. "Okay, so do you remember the basic steps?"

"Yes, b-but Saten-san—"

"Good! Now get into position." Ruiko's arm slid around Uiharu's slender waist, and she pulled the smaller girl close. The fingers of her other hand intertwined with Uiharu's, and she got into position. "Okay, remember to keep time with the music, and keep your eyes on me, not your feet. I'll lead to start off, so just keep your movements in line with mine and you'll be fine. If you're a little behind that's okay, just focus on matching me."

Uiharu's face was uncertain, but Ruiko smiled, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She started, but a small, uncertain smile worked its way onto her face. "O-okay. I think I get it."

"Just do your best! Worst case scenario you just end up showing me some of that sexy body you've got hidden under there, and that's really more of an upside I'd say." Uiharu opened her mouth to say something, but Ruiko reached into her pocket for the remote and started the music.

"Okay!" Her hand went back to Uiharu's waist as the music began. "Let's get this party started! Remember, if you make a mistake, you lose your clothes!"

Uiharu stammered a response, but it was lost in the rising notes of the strings and bellowing horns. Ruiko swept her along, leading her through the opening steps. A smile grew on her face as Uiharu matched her, step for step. She really was better than she gave herself credit for. Step, step, turn, sweep, step, lean, step, spin. Uiharu matched her perfectly, and Ruiko could see her focused expression, determination lighting behind her eyes.

The music rose in a crescendo, and Ruiko spun again. This time though, Uiharu crossed her feet, stumbling and falling to one knee.

"Awww, you were doing so well!" Ruiko smiled and helped her girlfriend to her feet. "That was much better though! I knew you could do it once you got into the swing of things. You just need to stop thinking so much and let yourself get lost in the music."

"If you say so, Saten-san..." She sounded unsure, but Ruiko simply laughed and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Really. You're doing a lot better, so let's keep going." Her smile turned lecherous, and she leaned in, whispering in Uiharu's ear, "But you know, you did make a mistake, and rules are rules. So why don't you take off your shirt, U-i-ha-ruuuu~?"

The smaller girl flushed but didn't pull away. "S-Saten-san… do I really have to?"

Ruiko shrugged. "Hey, if it was up to me, you wouldn't need to bother with that. If I had it my way Uiharu would be shirtless at all times!"

Uiharu sighed and shook her head. "You're hopeless, Saten-san." Color continued to spread through her cheeks, giving her pale complexion an adorable rosy hue that sent Ruiko's heart aflutter. No one else in the whole world ever made her feel the way Uiharu did when she looked like that. Nothing could compete with that cuteness as far as she was concerned. There was simply no contest.

"Yep! Hopeless is my middle name! Now strip, strip!"

"F-fine! Just stop being so weird, Saten-san. You're as much of a pervert as Shirai-san sometimes."

"Ooooh, high praise! But I don't know about that. It's been ages since I slipped an aphrodisiac into your drink."

"Since you what?!" Uiharu's eyes were the size of dinner plates, her fingers hooked hesitantly under the hem of her shirt as she stared at Ruiko in slack-jawed horror.

"Kidding, kidding! I've never done anything like that. Besides," she struck a pose, "having me around is an aphrodisiac in itself, wouldn't you say?"

Uiharu sighed and shook her head, her shoulders slumping. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

Ruiko chuckled. "It's because you looooove me~"

"W-well… that's true, but still."

"Okay, enough stalling! Let me see what bra you're wearing today."

With an embarrassed groan, Uiharu slowly lifted her shirt over her head, and Ruiko licked her lips as more and more of that silky smooth skin was revealed. The lean stomach, the gentle curves, the subtle swell of her breasts concealed behind a pastel purple bra (a good choice, in her opinion) and that glorious collarbone. It was enough to raise goosebumps along her arms and she drank in the sight as Uiharu tossed the shirt aside.

"Do you have to s-stare so much?"

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. You're just so beautiful!" Uiharu stared down at the floor and rubbed her arm, but Ruiko could see a smile on her face. It pleased her to no end that even after all their years together, Uiharu was still so bashful about being in any state of undress around her. Of course, sometimes all of her shyness disappeared and she took control in a way that was enough to leave Ruiko gasping and breathless, but this cute, shy Uiharu was the one she had fallen in love with, and the fact that something this simple was enough to bring her out made Ruiko's chest swell with joy.

"Alright, let's get back to it! If you mess up again, I'm going to choose something even more embarrassing, Uiharu~" She took her friend in her arms just as the music rose again, and they picked up a few steps back. "Just follow again. Remember what comes next?"

"Ah, yes, I think so." Uiharu fell into step with her, and soon they reached another crescendo and Ruiko prepared to spin.

"Don't watch your feet! Just remember to flow with the music! Controlled steps, don't hurry."

"Yes!"

Symbols crashed, and they spun. Uiharu's steps were controlled and even, and she matched Ruiko perfectly. Her expression lit up and Ruiko felt a swell of pride. Uiharu really was a fast learner, once she managed to get over her anxiousness.

"Perfect! keep it up, Uiharu!"

"Y-yes, I- wah!" Uiharu stumbled, this time stepping on Ruiko's foot instead of tripping over her own, and she sent the pair of them tumbling to the floor. Uiharu landed on top of her, breasts pressing against her face, and Ruiko burst out laughing as her partner let out an 'eep' of embarrassment and scrambled off of her.

"Hey, hey, no need to be in such a hurry, Uiharu." She grinned slyly at the blushing girl. "I was actually enjoying that quite a bit."

Uiharu crossed her arms protectively over her chest and pouted.

"Jeez, Saten-san. This is already embarrassing enough; you don't need to be such a pervert too!"

"Sorry, sorry." Ruiko struggled to get her laughter under control as she sat up. "But you know, that was really good! You haven't gotten that step all night, and that time you did it perfectly! You're really starting to get the hang of this, Uiharu."

"Eh?" Uiharu blinked in surprise, her embarrassment momentarily forgotten. "But I still fell."

"Sure." Ruiko shrugged. "But you're learning. You can't be perfect right away, and you're really making progress! Just keep it up, and you really will have it by the end of the night. Then we'll go get you that parfait."

Uiharu perked up at that. "Do you mean it?" She clasped her hands together and her eyes shone like glittering gems.

"Of course! But first, you made another mistake, so how about you hand over your panties? I'm rather fond of that pair~" Ruiko held out her hand and winked at Uiharu, who flushed scarlet.

"W-what?" Ruiko giggled. Uiharu's flustered face was always so cute she just wanted to reach out and pinch her cheek. "B-but, shouldn't I… I mean, why the p-panties? And hey! How do you know what pair I'm wearing anyway?!"

"Oh Uiharu. So naive. Do you really think a day ever goes by that I don't know what panties you're wearing? I would be failing in my duties as the guardian of Uiharu's drawers!" Uiharu sputtered something unintelligible, and Ruiko moved in for the kill. "But wait, are you saying you'd rather take your skirt off first, Uiharu? Want to dance in just your underwear first, is that it?"

"No! Nothing like that! I just…" Her blush had reached her ears and down to her neck. Ruiko was actually surprised the flowers she still wore on her head hadn't burst into flames from the heat. She grinned and raised her eyebrows at her friend, reaching forward and lifting the edge of her skirt just enough to catch a glimpse of her pink and blue striped panties.

Uiharu scooted back, pushing her skirt down in the process. "Saten-saaaaan," she whined, puffing her cheeks out. "Stop. Teasing. Me."

"Sorry~!" Ruiko sang, falling back on her hands. "But it's so hard not to when you make those cute faces. I just wanna gobble you up!"

A heavy sigh escaped Uiharu's lips as she got to her feet. "Absolutely hopeless," she muttered. "Turn around."

"Eh?"

"I said turn around! If I'm going to take my p-panties off, I don't want you peeking!"

Ruiko chuckled, but did as she was told. "Okay, okay. But you know, if you don't manage to get these dance steps down pretty soon, I'm going to get to see anyway~"

"Then I'll j-just have to do it right!"

"That's the spirit, Uiharu!" There was a rustling of fabric behind her, and Ruiko was sorely tempted to sneak a peek. She turned her head slightly, looking out of the corner of her eye.

"I said no peeking!"

Her head snapped forward and she locked her eyes on the wall in front of her. "Sorry!"

After another moment, she heard the snap of elastic, and her heart fluttered in her chest as she heard something land softly on the floor.

"Okay, I-I did it." Ruiko stood and turned to see a red-faced Uiharu staring at the floor and fiddling with her skirt. So cute. "Can we just get back to the dancing now?"

"Sure! Let me just restart the music and we can get back to it." She pressed a button on the remote, and the music stopped, picking up from the beginning. Uiharu was still flushed, but some of the red was receding from her face. She'd always been rather good at forgetting her embarrassment when there was a task to be addressed. Of course, Ruiko had no intention of letting her forget for very long. She was just too cute when she was embarrassed.

She offered her hand and Uiharu took it, sliding up against her with only a moment of embarrassed hesitation. "Okay, this time I want you to lead for as long as you can. You've got the first part down pretty well, and you were doing great when you were following me, so I want to see how you do when we switch positions."

"Eh, but I don't know all the steps!"

"Yes you do. Don't think about them individually. Your body remembers them, so just let your feet do the work. I'll be moving with you, so don't worry." Ruiko smiled at her partner and leaned in to give her a small peck on the lips. "Don't worry, even if you do mess up, it's just the two of us here. That's why we're practicing, so if you mess up and embarrass yourself it's only in front of me and not a giant crowd of our friends!"

Uiharu groaned. "Saten-san, that really doesn't make me feel any better."

"Sorry, guess I should have thought that one through a little better." Uiharu shook her head and Ruiko laughed as the smaller girl began to lead them through the steps.

"You are really hopeless, Saten-san. You're like a big kid."

"Yup! I haven't really changed all that much since we met, have I?"

"You say that like it's a good thing." They twirled, and Uiharu led her perfectly through the steps. It was really rather remarkable how quickly she learned when she wasn't so worried about messing up. As long as she was distracted from that fear, she could do just about anything.

"Isn't it? I mean, I got you to fall for me, after all! Why fix what isn't broken?"

Uiharu giggled a bit at that, and Ruiko felt a warmth spread through her cheeks. There was really nothing on Earth that could compete with that sound. "I suppose so- wah!"

They'd reached a particularly complex sequence and Uiharu had stumbled over Ruiko's feet again, falling against her chest. Ruiko reacted on instinct, gripping Uiharu tight and preventing the pair from crashing to the floor. She could feel Uiharu's heart beating in her chest, and her gentle breaths against her neck.

"Careful, Uiharu," Ruiko said with a chuckle. "We almost took another tumble."

"Sorry, Saten-san." Uiharu pressed her face more firmly against Ruiko's neck. "I told you I couldn't lead."

"Aw, don't be like that. You were doing great!" Ruiko's hands roamed over the smooth skin of Uiharu's back. "You'll have this down in no time. We've only been at this game for like an half an hour and you're already so much better than you were when we started."

Uiharu sighed. "You're right. Sorry, I just get so discouraged when I make a mistake."

"No worries, that happens to everyone!"

"Even you?"

Ruiko smiled. "Of course! I just tend to hide my embarrassment by doing something funny, like flipping your skirt."

"W-what?" Uiharu pulled back slightly and looked up into Ruiko's face. "You mean that's why you always do that?"

"Weeeeell, sometimes. I also just like seeing your panties."

"Saten-san!"

"What? As my girlfriend, you should be flattered that I'm so attracted to you!"

Uiharu didn't appear to have any answer to that, but she didn't pull out of her embrace either so Ruiko decided it probably counted as a win. Her fingers teased at the clasp to uiharu's bra, and she felt her tense up ever so slightly.

"Well, since the game has been going so well, I'd hate to ruin it now. I'll even help this time, how does that sound?"

"Okay…"

Her fingers traced along the outline of Uiharu's bra for a moment, extracting a delicious shudder from her, before she undid the clasp and slid the straps down Uiharu's arms and tossed the garment over her shoulder. Uiharu blushed anew, but Ruiko kept holding her. The music was still playing, but even over the rising and falling of the orchestra Ruiko could hear Uiharu's soft breaths.

With Uiharu still in her arms, Ruiko began to sway gently to the music, trying to ease the other girl back into the flow of it. At first Uiharu didn't move, but slowly she began to fall into the rhythm, and they were soon moving in the familiar pattern of the dance, taking each step carefully but with far more confidence than even half an hour ago.

"That's it, Uiharu. Keep it up," Ruiko whispered in her partners ear. Uiharu nodded and her soft hair rubbed against Ruiko's cheek in way that sent shivers down her spine. Even after all the time they'd spent together, being this close to Uiharu, especially when she was nearly naked, sent butterflies dancing in her stomach.

About halfway through the routine Ruiko became aware of the fact that Uiharu had taken the lead, and was doing so flawlessly. She smiled as her partner moved them through the steps with grace and confidence, and soon they were flying across the floor, fueled by both passion and exhilaration.

The climax approached and Ruiko's heart pounded in her chest as Uiharu led her perfectly; through the spin, the dip, and finally the curtsey. They finished just as the music concluded, and they were left standing there, flushed and breathing heavily but both with almost giddy smiles on their faces.

"You did it," Ruiko exclaimed, breaking the silence and sweeping Uiharu up in an embrace the other girl happily returned. "I knew you could do it! All you needed was a little push. And you were amazing! I can't believe you were able to take the lead like that, it was incredible!"

Uiharu's face was crimson but her smile was wide and genuine. "I don't know how I did it, but I knew what I needed to do. I just let the music guide me and then before I knew it we were done!"

"You see? You'll be completely fine when we get to the wedding. You'll show all those guests who the danciest, floweriest girl at the reception is!"

The giggle this earned her from the other girl was enough to make a faint blush return to Ruiko's cheeks. She would never get tired of that.

They began to catch their breath, some of the rush from the dance easing out of them, and Ruiko sighed happily. "Although you know, I am just a little disappointed." Her hands roamed down Uiharu's back to play with the waistband of her skirt. "One more slip up and I would have gotten to see you take this off too."

The expected outburst of stuttering embarrassment never came. Instead, Uiharu simply held herself more tightly against her chest. Ruiko chuckled a bit at that. Uiharu had always had trouble with being direct when it came to these things. Well that was fine. She had no trouble taking the initiative.

After a moment Ruiko extricated herself from Uiharu's embrace and drew her into a kiss. Uiharu gasped lightly and a tingle swept through Ruiko's body. Her hands worked at pulling up Uiharu's skirt until she was able to grab onto her rear and pull her partners hips against her own. Again Uiharu gasped and this time Ruiko could feel a shudder pass through her body. That was what she was looking for. Once she got started, Uiharu was quite active. It was just getting her to that point that was a challenge.

It was a challenge Ruiko would never tire of conquering.

It was Uiharu who broke the kiss, panting heavily and staring up at Ruiko with half-lidded eyes. Neither of them said a word, but Ruiko knew what that look meant. She removed her hands from Uiharu's bottom and stepped back, slowly pulling off her shirt and undoing her bra. With a flourish she tossed it to the floor, noting with satisfaction how her lover's eyes followed every little motion she made.

"It's rude to stare, Uiharu~"

Uiharu gave a small start, her eyes darting up to Ruiko's before returning to her chest. Ruiko giggled. Looked like they were a little too far in for a ploy like that to embarrass Uiharu. Oh well. Having her girlfriend stare at her breasts was just as good.

And wow, she was really staring. Ruiko hadn't seen that kind of focus on her face outside of Judgment work. It was actually rather flattering, and Ruiko felt her cheeks heating up.

'_Now I'm the one getting embarrassed? Uiharu, that's cheating!'_

With a flick of her thumb she undid the button of her jeans, allowing the barest hint of white cotton to show. A boring pair of underwear really, but Uiharu hadn't done the laundry yet, and she'd had few pairs to choose from. At least, so long as she wanted to choose from Uiharu's.

Those beautiful eyes traced down her body, lingering on that exposed bit of fabric. Ruiko watched as Uiharu bit her lip, and it took every ounce of her self control not to mirror the motion. She could have stood there and stared at Uiharu all day, but there were greater prizes waiting to be claimed.

There was a time when having the privilege of looking at Uiharu's naked body would have seemed too good to be true, but in their years together she had become spoiled, and now she couldn't resist going all the way whenever she got the opportunity.

With one fluid motion she closed the distance between them and kneeled on the floor. Uiharu's eyes were questioning and Ruiko winked.

"What do you say we leave the skirt on this time, hmm?"

"Saten-san?"

In place of a response Ruiko ducked under Uiharu's skirt, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"E-eh? S-Satan-san what are you doing?"

Ruiko couldn't help but roll her eyes. If there was one thing she could always count on, it was Uiharu being oblivious when it came to sex, even when they were this far in. Well that was fine. In all honesty it was rather adorable.

She didn't bother responding. Instead, she reached around and took firm hold of her girlfriend's ass before leaning in and running her tongue along the other girl's tender lips. The sound Uiharu made at that was enough to make Ruiko weak in the knees. It was something of a blessing that she was already on them.

The taste was of salt and sugar, lust and sweat. It tasted like arousal, like effort and desire. It tasted like her darling Uiharu, and Ruiko wanted more. Uiharu was hers, her girlfriend, her lover, her world. She wanted nothing more than to experience everything about her.

With slow, deliberate motions, she ran her tongue over Uiharu's sex, savoring the way her breathing began to come faster. Her knees were shaking, and Ruiko knew it was taking every ounce of her concentration to stay standing. Uiharu always did turn to jelly when she really got going on her.

Ruiko grinned and twisted her tongue, slipping in between the delicate folds and earning a sharp gasp from her partner. Uiharu staggered back a half-step but Ruiko tightened her grip on her ass, moving with the motion and pushing her tongue in further. Above her, she could hear Uiharu moaning, and the sound was enough to set a fire burning in her belly. She let out a moan of her own as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to sate her own growing lust if only for a moment.

"S-Saten-san… I c-can't- ah!"

A shudder passed through Ruiko's body. She could just picture what Uiharu's face must look like right now. Her head tilted back slightly, her eyes screwed shut, sweat pouring down her face, following the curve of her neck and sliding down the beautiful valley between her breasts. Her mouth slightly open as she sucked in air, letting out gasps in that adorable voice of hers. God, she loved everything about this girl. She just couldn't get enough.

Hands groped around the fabric of Uiharu's skirt, and Ruiko almost chuckled. Uiharu could have her moments of grace, but clumsy was her nature, and there was nothing really to be done about that. Not that she would want to. It was part of her charm, and Ruiko wouldn't want to change a thing of what made Uiharu so special.

She delved deeper, seeking out the spots she knew would drive Uiharu wild. With a deft curl of her tongue she found one, and was rewarded with a sharp cry that sent pleasure buzzing throughout her body. She released her grip and wrapped one arm around Uiharu's waist while the other hand slipped down her own stomach and into her panties. There was no point waiting any more, and she didn't think she'd be able to hold out much longer at this rate. Her fingers slid along her slick entrance and she moaned, her hot breath teasing Uiharu's clitoris.

Uiharu's hands finally found their mark and Ruiko gasped as she felt her partner grip her head. Her grip was firm, and without warning she began to rock her hips against Ruiko's face, riding her tongue.

'_Bold, Uiharu. Guess I flipped a switch.' _Ruiko thought, slipping a finger inside of herself while her thumb made small circular motions over her clit.

For as long as Ruiko had known her, Uiharu had been a shy girl. She didn't like conflict, and taking charge was something she tried to avoid in most situations. Over time, Ruiko had found that it wasn't because she wasn't capable - she had more know how than most people and was smart enough to know how to use it - but she just didn't like opening herself up to criticism. Ultimately, she wanted to be friends with everyone, and being a leader just wouldn't let her do that.

When it came to sex, she was just as shy as in real life. But Ruiko had discovered there was another side to her in bed. When she got to a certain point, if pushed just far enough, she would lose her timid nature and take charge of the situation. It was something Ruiko found incredibly sexy and tried to bring out in her partner whenever she could.

And it looked like she'd succeeded this time. Uiharu was panting, moaning loudly and rocking her hips with ever increasing fervor. Ruiko moved her tongue as best she could but otherwise simply let Uiharu do as she pleased. Being subjected to Uiharu when she was like this never failed to make Ruiko hot, and she began sliding her finger in and out, rubbing her sensitive nub with ever increasing intensity.

As much as she loved it though she knew it wouldn't last. Uiharu was dragging air into her lungs in short, ragged gasps, and the motions of her hips were becoming increasingly erratic. Ruiko twisted her tongue again and Uiharu moaned. She picked up the pace on herself, slipping a second finger in with the other and feeling herself tighten around them.

Uiharu's grip on her head tightened and Ruiko knew it was time. She moved her tongue as much as she could but Uiharu's muscles tightened around it, and with a few more jerking, desperate motions she cried out, her entire body shaking as her orgasm washed over her. Ruiko tightened her grip as her partner trembled and moments later she pushed herself over the edge.

She moaned against Uiharu's sex, her thighs clamping together on her hand and her body seizing up. It was just as incredible as she'd hoped, and for a few moments her mind went blank as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

When her scrambled mind managed to collect itself Uiharu was sinking to the ground, breathing heavily. Her grip on her head slipped and Ruiko managed to extricate herself from the other girl's skirt. They were both breathing heavily, covered in a fair amount of sweat, and Ruiko crawled up beside Uiharu before wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling into her side.

"I think," she said, still panting, "that you've got the steps down, Uiharu."

She laughed, and gave one of Uiharu's breasts a squeeze, earning a yelp from her partner. "But I think we should practice some more." She grinned and planted a kiss on Uiharu's cheek.

"What do you think, ready for round two?"

Uiharu simply buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I want my parfait…"

"Uiharu, you did it!"

Ruiko picked her partner up and swung her around even as the band changed tune and the crowd rushed the dance floor. The sounds of merrymaking soon mingled with the upbeat tempo of the music and they were lost amongst a sea of undulating wedding guests. She bobbed and weaved through the crowd, dragging a stammering, blushing Uiharu behind her and laughing like a maniac.

"That was perfect! See? I knew you could do it!" She pulled the smaller girl in close and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, leaving her in a daze. "You just gotta have faith in yourself!"

"I-I really did, didn't I!" Kazari beamed, forgetting in her excitement to even be embarrassed by the very open display of affection. "I did the whole dance, just like we practiced!"

"That's right, you did." A devious grin spread across her face and she leaned in to whisper in Uiharu's ear. "Well, maybe not _exactly _like we practiced, but you know, we could always sneak under one of the tables and finish up, if you like."

"S-S-Saten-san! W-we're at a wedding! Our best friends' wedding!"

Ruiko laughed, her voice full of merriment as she pulled her flustered girlfriend over to the bar. Back on the dance floor, she caught a glimpse of Misaka-san and Shirai-san - or rather, the Misaka-Shirai-sans. Man, that was going to take some getting used to. Shir- dammit, they were Kuroko and Mikoto from now on! That was too confusing - _Kuroko_ had wanted to take Mikoto's family name, but Mikoto had insisted on the hyphenated name. It seemed even after all these years she had a limit to her patience with Kuroko's adulation, and preferred the relationship to be equal.

Not that Kuroko had taken much convincing, as Ruiko recalled. Once Mikoto had explained her reasoning, she'd been misty-eyed and all too happy to accept the proposal.

"Barkeep! Two flagons of mead for a pair of this city's finest wenches!" she shouted at the well-dressed young man behind the bar. He gave her an odd look before busting out laughing and moving to retrieve a pair of glasses. Behind her, Uiharu was still sputtering, though at this point it was hard to tell what she was reacting to.

"Ahhhh that really was a great dance, Uiharu. I've never seen you move so gracefully!" The bartender slid them their drinks and Ruiko flashed him a brilliant grin before taking a deep pull from her glass. Uiharu sipped hers with far more restraint, smiling.

"Well, it's really all thanks to you that I was even able to learn it, Saten-san."

"Haha, well I suppose there's some truth in that, but you're the one who put in the work!" She took another drink and scooted closer to Uiharu. "By the way, when are you finally going to stop calling me "Satan-san," huh? We've been together for ages!"

Uiharu giggled. "Maybe someday, Saten-san." She smiled and took another drink from her cup.

"Mmm, well I guess when we get married I'll just have to take your name so you can't call me "Saten-san" anymore!"

Uiharu spit her drink all over her dress, and Ruiko laughed as the music played on into the night.

* * *

A/N: Well this is a little late. I started it ages ago, but it was _supposed _to be a Valentine's Day piece commissioned by the same person who I did Moving Day for, though it's also part two of a potentially four-part story about these two and their adventures (mostly in exploring each other, if you catch my drift). Still, here it is, for those interested.

To be honest this was a pain to write, after a certain point. I struggled with it a great deal though I'm not terribly sure why. I'm reasonably happy with how it turned out, though honestly I would go back and change quite of bit of Ruiko's responses if I felt motivated to. It doesn't really need it though, maybe, and I don't like picking at these things too much if I can help it. If I start I doubt I'll ever stop, so that's another thing.

Writing mature stories is a good deal more fun than I expected, though at least in this case I tried to keep it less explicit than it could have been. This actually can make it more fun to write though as you need to be a little more vague in your descriptions. Not that this piece is particularly vague, but I'm sure you follow.

As always, I appreciate people reading, even if this isn't exactly your cup of tea. These two make an adorable couple, and I had fun with it. Let me know what you think and I'll love you forever!


End file.
